Desde Lejos
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: Había tenido el Cielo entre sus manos una vez, y permitió que se le escapara. No volvería a cometer el mismo error, de eso estaba seguro. Estaba dispuesto a jugar con fuego, y hasta disfrutaría quemarse, con tal de reconquistar a la mujer que amaba. - UA, REITEN -


_**DESDE LEJOS**_

Ahí estaban una vez más, frente a frente.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se habían dicho mucho, con las miradas, los gestos, las poses tensas.  
>Aquella cafetería, la que solía ser su favorita, se transformó casi sin querer en el Coliseo en que, cual gladiadores, peleaban por su amor, hasta consigo mismos.<p>

¿Cómo es que no podían simplemente olvidarse del mundo y amarse sin que nada más importara?  
>Al observar de reojo la decisión marcada en sus facciones, Yaten confirmó que ella no era de las que se olvidaban de todo por amor, y que, como siempre supo, con Rei Hino nada era simple.<p>

― _Podrías venir conmigo. Si quisieras, nos mudaríamos a Estados Unidos y comenzaríamos a forjar nuestro futuro, juntos, lo sabes._

― _Esperas que deje todo por ti, que abandone la vida que conozco, lo que he logrado, para seguirte en la búsqueda de tu sueño… ¿Y eso en qué me convertiría?... En la esposa abnegada que espera en casa todo el día, pendiente de cada detalle, para complacerte. Me pides demasiado, y creo que no eres consciente de ello._

― _Lo que quiero es la felicidad, contigo._

― _¿Y qué hay de mi felicidad? ¿De mis metas, de mis planes?_

― _Disculpa la cursilería, pero, ¿es que estar juntos no te hace feliz?_

― _Perdona que sea tan directa, ¿es que piensas que eres lo único en mi mundo?_

― _No respondiste mi pregunta._

― _Tú tampoco la mía._

La conversación había llegado al punto tan bien conocido y más odiado por Yaten: el momento en que comenzaban a verse más como contrincantes que como enamorados.

― _Somos felices juntos, nos amamos. ¿No es eso suficiente?_

― _Has dicho las palabras precisas en el contexto equivocado. El "Nosotros" al que haces referencia, existe, así como el amor que mencionas, es cierto. Pero de un tiempo acá sólo consigue hacernos desdichados. Somos los dos luchando contra nosotros mismos, y los corazones intentando rebelarse contra el sentido común y el orgullo, sin lograrlo._

Yaten no interrumpió, sabía que si quería que lo escuchara, y tener con ello una mínima oportunidad, ella debía despojar a su corazón de cargas, aunque eso implicara golpearlo con algunas verdades.

Rei dio un sorbo a su café, eludiendo su mirada unos segundos, y prosiguió.

― _Soy feliz a tu lado, tanto, que sólo el recuerdo de ésa felicidad mantendría la llama del amor ardiendo, aún si me voy contigo, dejando parte importante de mí atrás. Continuaríamos así por mucho tiempo, hasta quedar en cenizas, consumidos por nuestras decisiones y necesidades particulares. Los dos queremos triunfar, comernos al mundo, y al parecer, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nos estorbamos el uno al otro. Es triste, ¿no lo crees?... Ni tú ni yo nos dejamos caer fácilmente, ni siquiera a los brazos del otro._

― _¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?_ ― Soltó él, casi en un grito contenido, tan inesperadamente, que la taza que ella sostenía se tambaleó. ― _Fue en la biblioteca, en aquél pasillo, hacías como que leías algo de Ciencias Políticas, mientras cantabas y me mirabas de reojo._ ― Ella evadió mirarlo nuevamente. Yaten obtuvo con ese gesto su respuesta. ― _¿cuál era la canción? … Ah sí, la tengo…_ ― Cuando comenzó a cantar, Rei se sintió transportada a aquellos años en la Universidad, cuando estaban juntos y nada más importaba:

_~ Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera ésta noche la última vez ~_

― _Silencio, Hino, interrumpes mi lectura. Esto es una biblioteca, no una sala de conciertos, por si no lo has notado._

La suave voz dejó de escucharse por unos segundos, pero la mirada oscura gritó atronadora lo poco que a la chica le importaba el llamado de atención. Después de todo, no había nadie más en ésa área a quien pudiera molestar.

~ _Bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después ~_

Las pupilas esmeraldas centellearon furiosas. ¡A él nadie lo ignoraba!

Se levantó del asiento, e inclinándose sobre la mesa que compartían, la tomó por el cuello de la blusa, y la hizo callar, posando los labios sobre los suyos, cálida y fugazmente.

Rei trató de disimular su turbación ocultando su sonrojado rostro tras el libro que leía, fingiendo indiferencia como si el mundo no acabara de sacudirse hace un segundo.

Yaten volvió a su sitio, imperturbable.

Entonces, para sorpresa de la chica, continuó con la canción.

_~ Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí ~_

― _Basta Kou, no soy una de tus fans, no voy a adularte ni aplaudirte._

Le informó, aparentemente absorta en la sencilla e importantísima tarea de dar vuelta a la página.

― _Si tanto te molesta mi voz, lo cual, por cierto, encuentro imposible, hazme callar._

Y en un reto franco, prosiguió.

_~ Bésame, bésame mucho… ~_

Ésta vez, fue ella quien dejó su asiento, extendió los brazos por sobre la mesa, y lo jaló hacia sí de las solapas del saco.

Su beso fue abrasador. Los incendió a ambos.

― _Te saltaste una estrofa._

Pronunció, finalmente, con la voz ronca.

― _Admítelo, Hino, sólo querías besarme._

Ella tenía dos opciones: sincerarse y decirle que estaba en lo cierto, o, continuar con ésa especie de guerra placentera entre los dos.

No sería ella quien cediera primero, no señor.

― _¡Claro! Tanto como tú a mí._

Con ésa declaración quedó desarmado y lo obligó a emprender la retirada.

Por el momento.

Volvería al ataque.

Lo sabía.

Deseaba que así fuera, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Lo observó marcharse, con la elegancia y ése aire de superioridad inherente en su persona.

― _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Yaten Kou?_

Había cuestionado en su mente, tras un suspiro. 

:::::::::::::

Rei sacudió su cabeza, como si con ése movimiento pudiera mandar lejos los recuerdos y recobrar la compostura.

Ésta vez no tenían salida.

El amor no ganaría la batalla, por más grande que fuera.

Y no pudo evitar desear, con todas sus fuerzas, que sólo el amor bastara.

El paso del tiempo le haría ver que no era así. Que el amor no es perfecto ni garantiza final feliz.

Y si es que aquél había sido el final de su historia con Yaten, lo cambiaría si pudiera.

Cada vez que coincidía con ella en el mismo evento social, no podía evitar estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Su mirada se posaba en ella, y la seguía, cual polilla atraída irremediablemente hacia la luz, aunque eso significara arder al instante.

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, Yaten ardía, pues Rei era fuego.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?  
>¿Dos años? ¿Tres, quizás?<p>

Ni la mano del tiempo mancharía su magnificencia, de eso estaba seguro.

― _Sospecho que tendré que repetir cada palabra dicha en los últimos minutos. ¿O no, hermano?.._. ― Seiya exhaló un suspiró resignado, ante la falta de respuesta ― _tu silencio me indica que debo darlo por hecho._

No necesitaba dirigir la vista hacia el punto en que Yaten observaba tan atentamente, sabía que donde Hino estuviera, él se perdía en ella.

Por lo menos sus dotes de actor le servían para hacerlo con disimulo. Era un maestro en el arte de aparentar indiferencia.  
>Aunque eso, en cuestiones de amor, le jugaba en contra.<p>

― _No interrumpas su preciado ritual de contemplación, cada segundo vale oro, pues la ocasión podría no repetirse._

La aportación de Taiki a la charla parecía ser en defensa del aludido, sin embargo, los tres Kou sabían que no era así.

― _Si le dedicaras a tu novia una de ésas miradas de vez en cuando, ella no habría tenido que recurrir al viejo y práctico "Tomémonos un tiempo"_ ― Continuó el pelinegro.

― _Si Yaten mirara así a Mina, sabría que no está pensando en ella_ ― Apuntó el de ojos violetas.

El platinado ni siquiera se dio por ofendido con sus comentarios. Resultaba obvio que disfrutaban divertirse a costa suya, y eso, poco le afectaba. Aún así, respondió las pullas verbales.

― _Cuando tú hayas dejado de jugar al mejor amigo con Tsukino, y tú al rival intelectual de Mizuno_ ― Dijo, señalando a uno y a otro ― _le daré importancia a sus palabras._

― _Touché, hermano. Será mejor dejarte solo, te pones más insoportable de lo normal cuando tu Diosa Hino no te concede ni una mirada, a pesar de tus súplicas silenciosas._

Seiya tenía razón.

El que su dama no le brindara la más mínima atención le pegaba tanto en el corazón como en el orgullo, directa y rotundamente.

Y lo primero sí que dolía.

La conocía tan bien, que casi podría asegurar que lo ignoraba deliberadamente, para torturarlo, para hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las malas decisiones que había tomado antaño.

Y bien merecido se lo tenía, ésa era la verdad.

Tuvo el Cielo entre sus manos una vez, y dejó que se le escapara.

La llama de aquél amor fue tan intensa como breve.

"Breve".

Se rió de sí mismo en cuanto ésa palabra acudió a su mente, pues nada tenían de breves los años que llevaba amándola desde lejos.

* * *

><p>¡Buen día-noche-lo que sea! XD<br>Mi Sr. Inspiración me ha desvelado en ésta ocasión, para dejarles mi primer Reiten.  
>Una noche, mientras escuchaba "Bésame mucho", ésta pareja vino a mí, tenía que escribir sobre ellos... La inspiración suele tomar caminos inesperados, y no la cuestiono, la aprovecho ;)<p>

Dejo un saludo especial para mis amigas Espartanas por excelencia: Sol Levine y Usagi Brouillard... ¡THIS IS SPARTA!

A quien se pase por aquí a leer, muchas gracias, así como también agradeceré enormemente sus opiniones/reviews.

FELIZ DÍA A TODAS :)


End file.
